Conversational Hearts
by Kinley Orton
Summary: Who knew those little candy hearts could be so sexy...


_Conversational Hearts_

Jeff Hardy and his girlfriend Kyndal Gaumer have been dating for the last three years and majorly in love with each other. Kyndal had given Jeff a surprise on Valentines Day last year when she found out they were expecting their first child. Reagen Faith was born in November just two weeks away from her due date perfectly healthy. Jeff since then has been on the road since she was six weeks old and he missed not only his daughter but also his girlfriend who is the love of his life, And this year he had a surprise this Valentine's Day for her hoping to give her the surprise of her lifetime.

Jeff and Kyndal were walking around the Wal-Mart with Matt and his girlfriend Lacey that no one really liked and they hoped that she would soon get the hint and leave Matt but so far she had her nails dug into him deeply. Kyndal was looking at clothes for their daughter when Jeff walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Hm you are nice and warm." Kyndal said as she relaxed against Jeff.

"You smell wonderful." Jeff said as he had his nose buried into Kyndal's hair as he loved how her shampoo and conditioner smelled. "Kyndal honey have you changed what you are using?"

"Nope honey still the Tea Tree by Paul Mitchell. You my dear have been gone for nearly 4 weeks. Thankfully Reagen is now sleeping through the night for the most part. I am just glad that the two of us were able to join you on the road for a few weeks." Kyndal told Jeff who just kissed her on the cheek.

"I hate being gone baby. I miss seeing you two every day." Jeff said as they watched Lacey and Matt walk up. Matt had his arm wrapped around Lacey's shoulders "Nice I love those conversational hearts."

"I needed to pick some up for Randy to give to Renee and all." Kyndal said with a smile on her face.

"Matt is gone as well. Don't you think that I have missed him just as much as you miss Jeff?" Lacey asked

Kyndal looked away and just bit her tongue as she hated Lacey with a passion, as all she did was talk about how much she loved being with Matt, the money she was able to spend and all that fun stuff. Lacey just constantly bragged about being with Matt and being able to spend his money. Jeff to keep himself from making a nasty comment kissed his girlfriend on the top of her head and walked away. Matt kissed Lacey and they walked off again. Kyndal finished looking at clothes and toys for their daughter and soon they were all ready to head back to the hotel. Kyndal was thankful that her sister Renee Orton had offered to watch the baby so they didn't have to risk her getting cold, or fans constantly wanting to see the baby as the pregnancy wasn't all that easy on Kyndal and Jeff announced that he was taking time from the ring to be at home to be with Kyndal during the last four months of her pregnancy as she fought high blood pressure and constantly being sick with nausea.

Once the four were finally headed back to the hotel Matt and Lacey went to their room and Jeff helped Kyndal with the bags to their room. Kyndal told Jeff she was going to lay down and take a nap and he said he would go and get Reagen from Randy and Renee. Jeff kissed Kyndal on the lips and they just stayed like that wrapped up in each other's arms for a moment and Jeff kissed her again and then headed down to Randy's room. Jeff reached Randy's room and knocked softly on the door in case the baby was sleeping. Randy couldn't help but smile at Jeff when he let him in.

"How has she been?" Jeff asked as he picked his daughter up from the pack in play.

"Good just woke up and Renee changed her. So you know we are keeping her for the rest of the day and tonight." Randy told him as he wrapped his arms around his wife and placed a hand on the baby. " We need the practice."

"You need the practice. I have been with Kyndal helping my sister for four weeks while Jeff has been back on the road honey." Renee said as she giggled at her husband.

"Are you sure we can pick her up after supper." Jeff said "I know you two would like a night to yourselves."

"We want to keep her Jeff. Renee isn't feeling up to going out and we are staying in and ordering room service and just us." Randy said

"Oh. Everything okay with you and the baby Renee?" Jeff asked as he watched Randy walk into the other room.

"Yes just drained. Flying doesn't help and Randy has been really sweet to take care of me. We want to keep this little angel. 18 weeks and very healthy." Renee told Jeff who just smiled at her.

Randy walked back into the room and handed Jeff the nicely wrapped present he had been keeping for Jeff. Who was finally going to pop the question and ask Kyndal to marry him. Jeff smiled at Randy and thanked him for keeping it for him and also keeping Reagen. Jeff kissed his daughter once more on her forehead and handed her over to her Aunt Renee and thanked the couple again and headed back down to his room. Jeff opened the door quietly and slipped out of his clothes and into bed with his girl. Kyndal felt the bed shift under Jeff's weight and rolled to lay her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Where is Reagen?" Kyndal asked

"With Randy and Renee, they wanted to keep her for the day and tonight." Jeff said as he rubbed his hand up and down her back. "Baby I love you, Kyndal you are my life, my love, and I couldn't imagine you or Reagen not in it. Will you marry me and become Mrs. Jeffery Hardy?"

as he handed Kyndal the box and she sat up in bed and let the sheet fall around her waist. Kyndal gasped at the ring inside the box and smiled at Jeff and leaned down to kiss him.

"I take it that was my answer?" Jeff asked

"Yes it is baby. I love you as you are my life as well. My world is you and Reagen." Kyndal said as she laid her head on Jeff's chest and they just cuddled together for a bit.

"Lets go out for supper." Jeff said as he already had reservations at Olive Garden which happened to be Kyndal's favorite place to eat.

"Sure baby then when we get back I have my gift to you." Kyndal said as she climbed out of bed to get into the shower and held out her hand for Jeff to join her.

After a playful joint shower the two were finally headed out for a sweet romantic dinner just the two of them, or so they thought. While they were out eating supper some fans came up and talked to Jeff not like he minded but they spotted Matt and Lacey there as well. What they didn't expect is to hear screaming "YES" as Matt had also popped the question not knowing that Jeff would be. After getting to the hotel Kyndal asked Jeff to go down and get some ice and she needed a bit of time to get her present ready which was herself for Jeff. Jeff kissed her quickly as he headed out the room and she quickly stripped and laid back on the bed and placed all of the conversational hearts along her body in certain places.

Jeff wasn't gone long and he was soon walking back into their room and once he saw Kyndal on the bed and smiled. "So that is why you had to pick up the Conversational Hearts?"

"Yes and No. Randy is giving Renee her Valentines present tomorrow and the other boxes are for them." Kyndal said with a smile.

Jeff quickly stripped out of his clothes and carefully joined Kyndal on the bed and couldn't help but smile as he looked at the carefully placed hearts. Jeff kissed Kyndal on the lips gently and then started to kiss his way down her body to the first heart that covered her left nipple. "Hug me." as he popped the heart into his mouth and kissed her nipple as he drew it into his mouth and flicked his tongue over the bud that had formed. Jeff then kissed to her right nipple and smiled when the heart read "Love me" after popping that heart into Kyndal's mouth he kissed and flicked that nipple he just uncovered. Jeff kissed down the trail of hearts and picking them up with his teeth, every other one he would pop into Kyndal's mouth and then eat the next. Jeff kissed his way down to her smooth mound and smiled when the heart read "Love Me" he picked the heart up with his teeth gently scraping Kyndal's skin wth his teeth.

"You my dear are beautiful." Jeff told her.

"Thank you baby. I love you." Kyndal told him before he kissed down further to her candy heart covered pussy. Jeff licked up the last few hearts with his tongue."Hmm you feel so good baby.

"You taset good baby." Jeff told her while slipping two fingers into her depths and started to massage as he kissed Kyndal on her lips. Once the kiss broke he scooted down and took a breast in his mouth and flicked her nipple with his tongue. Once the first nipple was a hardened bud, he moved to the other nipple and did the same thing. He placed a trail of kisses down her body until he reached the top of her smooth mound. "Oh yes Jeff don't stop" as he dipped his tongue into her searing folds and flicked her clit. As he licked and sucked on her swollen clit, he fingered her pussy making sure to hit the right spot at the right time. Kyndal kept moaning in pleasure as Jeff enjoyed her wetness the more he ate the wetter she got. Jeff could tell that she was getting close as her muscles were squeezing his fingers. Soon he removed his fingers and smiled up at Kyndal as she took his fingers into her mouth and started to lick hem clean. Jeff loved the feeling of her tongue and mouth on his fingers sucking him clean. He looked at her folds and dived into really eatting her pussy. Jeff hummed as he munched away on her wanting to make her cum hard. He wanted to drink up everything she could give called out in pleasure as she started to explode with force as she held Jeff's head in place as stayed with her and drank up everything she gave him and reached up to kiss her so she could enjoy herself on his lips.

As they kept kissing Jeff slipped into Kyndal's body as they rocked, melted and blended their way as they made love to each other both calling out each others names while reaching their climaxes and as Jeff's pulled out of Kyndal's body he rolled to his back and pulled her to his chest and held her close. Jeff could tell that Kyndal as about asleep by her breathing was pretty even and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you Kyndal." Jeff said quielty and closed his eyes. Kyndal shifted in Jeff's arms and so she could kiss him on the lips.

"I love you too Jeff, I have since we started dating three years ago on Valentine's Day." Kyndal said and kissed Jeff once again on the lips then pressed a kiss to his heart then got comfy in Jeff's arms as she rested her head on his chest and let his heartbeat put her to sleep in the comfort of his arms and their love for each other.

_**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the Valentine's Day One Shot. Who knew that those little Conversational Hearts could be so hot!**_

_**~Kinley Orton**_


End file.
